


The Letter

by CrzyFun



Series: Dipper the Warlock [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Week, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper finds a letter from Bill, but he can't read it so he asks around to see if someone else can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

"Dipper, this is complete nonsense."

"So you can't read it then?" Dipper sighed, laying back on the grass in the clearing he and Pacifica had met up in and throwing an arm over his eyes.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin. These aren't any runes I recognize. It looks like some fusion of Norse runes and hieroglyphs, and at the same time it's none of those!"

"Apparently it's called Psychryptic, the language of the mind."

"Ugh, magical languages?" Pacifica groaned tossing the paper back to him. "Did you try asking Steven or Star? They should know stuff about magical languages right?"

"Steven said the Gems can automatically understand any spoken language, but it doesn't work for written language. The only reason they even know how to write in English is because of Steven's mom. And Star says she only knows Mewni, English, and the Language of the United Deminsions."

"Hm... Maybe you could -"

"Ah, Mistress Violet, Master Blue, there you are." The two looked up to see Pacifica's familiar, Carlos, standing over them. "What do you have there?"

"Dipper found this letter that Bill wrote, but we can't read it. He's pretty sure he recognizes his name at the bottom though."

"Carlos, you can read Psychryptic, right?"

"Of course," the familiar said, taking the letter.

As he read the letter, his face slowly grew redder and redder. Suddenly the letter burst into purple flames. Carlos shifted into cat form and dropped down to curl up next to Pacifica.

"Um, Carlos?" Dipper asked.

"That rat needs to learn propriety."

Dipper looked up at Pacifica and she shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> [Dipper the Warlock on Tumblr](http://dipper-the-warlock.tumblr.com)


End file.
